rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "The Great War" (WoR, V4-E8)
Oh boy, I honestly didn't think we'd be getting a WoR covering the details about this oh so reminded event of Remnant History. Why, it might even be a straight telling of the events, with no vagueness whatsoever! ... Yeah, Why get our hopes up? Let's see what interesting information we can learn with this: Huh, so the War was the result of a breaking point of a century-old tension between the Four Kingdoms. Particularly, the stubborness of Mistral's Emperor to share the rich resources of the land with the other Kingdoms... Except for Mantle, who provided the former with weapons and technology. : I have to wonder, what technological advancements did they have for that period of time? For the way they portray Mantle's representative, I feel the most advanced weapons they could sell are better catapults and ballistas. Just saying. But then, we learn who is responsible for the "War against Art." Mantle decreed that all forms of self-expressions are forbidden, in hopes to keep the Grimm threat at bay by keeping people's emotions in check. This worried Mistral, whose culture basked in art and creativity. However, they complied to this new law, on the outside, at least. This change troubled Vale, as anything that Mantle and Mistral had been up to lately always worried the Valeians. Then, tension builded up more when setlers from Mistral crossed from Animas to Sanus, and even though the King of Vale tried to avoid conflict, this broke out when someone attacked first, starting the war. Then, Vacuo stepped in when Mistral and Matle decided to threat it into doing so on their favor. Turns out, that they were poking the hornet's nest, and Vacuo sided with Vale. The War became a vicious cycle of fighting against the other side and fighting against the Grimm, while civilians suffered from the lack of warriors in the settlements, alliance grew stronger, resources became scarse, and all the horrible things of War. Only natural, so it isn't exactly a cliché. Sick of the stalemate, the M team tried to give one final blow to the V team by taking Vacuo's Dust mines, but Uh-oh! The King of Vale was waiting, and totally kicked their asses. This fight was so badass, that the Warrior King of Vale became reverred and feared (even though it was mostly the dessert what kicked Mantle's Ice-cold ass). The Great war ended, and everybody else was looking up to Vale to take reings into his hands, but he had a better idea. He and the other leaders met in Vytal and started making agrements. Redistribution of the territory, zero-slavery and new forms of goverment were created, and the Last King of Vale went to found the Hunter Academies, to teach generations to fight for each other instead of against each other. But as we know, somebody just HAD to be a d**k. So few things that can be drawn from this is that the Kingdoms actually used to be like Monarquies, so even after adopting the Councilship style of goverment, the term Kingdom just stuck down to them. Probably it just rolled easier off the tongue. That, and obviously who was the main instigator of the war. Even though we don't know who actually shot first, it is clear that the M team was the most antagonistic during this 110 years of disagreement, and it was them who pushed the other two too far. In all, I believe this was a good WoR, since it answered two of the most jarring questions the FNDM has had since learning about its existence. Kudos to you, Merry. Category:Blog posts